1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel holder and a dish washing machine having the same. More particularly, to a vessel holder and a dish washing machine having the same, in which, when vessels (i.e., cups, dishes, etc.) are disposed and washed in the dish washing machine, the vessel are more stably washed by improving a supported state of each vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0136461, a conventional dish washing machine includes a main body having a washing space, a vessel basket provided to be slidable in the main body and having a plurality of wires intersecting with each other, injection nozzle assemblies provided at upper and lower portions of the vessel basket and spraying washing water, and a sump connected with the injection nozzle assemblies by means of guide pipes and pumping the washing water toward the injection nozzle assemblies.
Various vessels, for example, cups including utensils such as dishes and platter are put and washed in the vessel basket. The vessel basket is adapted to fix the dishes and bowls, but not the cups. Hence, when high-pressure washing water is sprayed toward the cups, the cups move around to collide with its surrounding vessels.
Further, an attempt is made to provide a structure for independently fixing the cups themselves, but there is a limitation to the fabrication of such a fixing structure because the diversity of the cups.